1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to apparatus and method for manufacturing pharmaceutical doses.
2. Description of the Art
Pharmaceutical doses in tablet or liquid form are made by pharmaceutical companies in formulations of a predetermined quantity of pharmaceutical units in each dose. Such pharmaceutical doses are frequently available in different strengths, such as 50 mg, 100 mg, etc.
A doctor typically prescribes a pharmaceutical or medication for a patient. The doctor, when prescribing a particular medication and medication strength, typically takes into account the patient's age, weight, sex, strong versus weak health condition, available dosage types, and the severity of the patient's illness, disease, or condition. The prescription is filled by a pharmacist who provides the selected pharmaceutical or medication in the desired strength and pharmaceutical type.
Errors can occur in this process due, for example, to the pharmacist being unable to clearly read the doctor's written prescription. This could cause the pharmacist to inadvertently select the improper strength or the wrong pharmaceutical. It would be desirable to provide a pharmaceutical dispensing apparatus and method which minimizes the occurrence of these problems.
For certain illnesses or physical conditions, people frequently take multiple pharmaceuticals at different times of the day, often in different combinations at different time intervals. Such a process is prone to error by the user by selecting the incorrect pharmaceuticals, or taking the proper pharmaceuticals at the wrong times or in the wrong combination. It would be desirable to provide a pharmaceutical dispensing apparatus and method which simplifies the taking of pharmaceuticals, especially combinations of different pharmaceuticals by providing multiple pharmaceuticals of selected strengths in one dose or pill.
Previously, fluid jetting devices based on ink-jet printer technology have been used to dispense chemicals onto a substrate. Piezoelectric or thermal let heads with one or more fluid reservoirs or chambers have been used to dispense a plurality of fluid drops of defined volume onto a medium or substrate. Typically, the fluid jetting heads dispense the same constant fluid volume.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for the custom dispensing of pharmaceutical to form pharmaceutical doses where each pharmaceutical dose contains one of more pharmaceuticals in a single tablet or liquid dose and where the type of pharmaceutical, and the quantity of the selected pharmaceutical may be easily varied to meet a specific prescription or to manufacture a specific pharmaceutical dose.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method which is capable of dispensing variably selectable quantities of pharmaceuticals to a pharmaceutical receiving medium, such as a tablet or a liquid vial. It would be also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method which is capable of dispensing multiple, different pharmaceuticals in varied, selected quantities to a single pharmaceutical receiving medium.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method which is automatically responsive to an input prescription or pharmaceutical quantity signal to dispense the prescribed quantity and type of pharmaceutical to a pharmaceutical medium.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method which is capable of dispensing multiple pharmaceuticals in separate stages to a medium, each separated by a barrier or sealing layer to isolate the different pharmaceuticals from each other in the medium as well as to provide an outer barrier layer to protect the pharmaceuticals in the medium.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for dispensing pharmaceuticals which uses replaceable pharmaceutical reservoirs enabling different pharmaceuticals to be dispensed and re-supplied.